


New school, New Boys

by FerardIsReal



Category: Mortal Instruments
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Alec, High School AU, M/M, Magnus is covered in glitter, Sexual tention, Smut? Maybe, jocelyn principle, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerardIsReal/pseuds/FerardIsReal
Summary: Alec Lightwood has to move schools after he got beaten up too many times. I’m bad at summary’s.





	New school, New Boys

Everything school is different but there is always one thing that is the same, the types of people attending. There are the “Popular Girls/Guys”, the nerds (computer nerds, school nerds, book nerds, film nerds… etc), the pretentious theatre/chorus kids, the fake jocks, the real jocks, the wannabes, the suck-ups, the goths, the emos, the artists, and the loners. They are all in every school no matter how big or small. You may not see them at first but if you look closely you will see it. 

You see I don't fit into any of the groups, not yet at least, I just joined today. At my old school if you asked my classmates about me you would get this response, “Um, Who? Oh them! Yeah I never really talked to him. He always got straight A’s and if he wasn’t doing homework he was at his mother's self defense studio teaching a class.” At my old school being a kid who gave snarky remarks to their teachers and the jocks is a one way ticket to getting in trouble, bullied, and beat up by the “Cool Kids”, though I wouldn't call them the cool kids they are more the idiotic football players who pick on kids so they can cover up their daddy issues. The quarterback didn't find that very funny. 

I'll save you the sob story and give you the short version. The quarterback and his squad didn't like it when I snapped at them so the beat me up but the principle found out. Long story short I'm here now. Another school, another day. 

My sister, Isabel, drove me to my new school which was too far to walk but not far enough to take the bus. I slip my headphones on, rolling down the window and poking my head out watching as New York, my home, rolled by me turning into a suburban city.   
Isabel tore my headphones off my head, breaking me out of my trance. 

“HEY!” I yelled at my sister snatching the headphones back.

“Are you even listening to me?”

“Um… will you be mad if I say no?”

“Whatever,” she scoffed You're lucky I love my little brother! Have fun, Alec. It’s your junior year make some friends, don’t wear your headphones all day, and don't get in trouble, you know mom hates it when you come home covered in bruises.” She was right. Ever since my mom left my dad when she found him banging his assistant when she was bringing him lunch, she’s been really depressed. Then she started drinking. She would be gone for days at a time and when she came back she looked like she just got hit by a truck. She stopped drinking two years ago and even opened a self defense studio, teaching women and children to defend themselves not only physically but mentally.

“Yeah, whatever. Have fun at work, Isabell.” I told her flippantly as I slung my bag very my shoulder and got out of the car walking towards the entrance of the school.

“I LOVE YOU!” She called to me from the car as I walked away. I just turned around and gave her a smile and a wave then started walking again. I scoffed and smiled to myself thinking of my sister and how amazing and silly he is. 

I walked into the main entrance of the school kids walking around me, laughing, talking to each other about how they missed each other over the summer. I slipped on my headphones to block out the noise. I knew that I had to go to the office but other than that I didn't know anything. I didn’t even know the layout of the school. Luck for me the office was right next to the main entrance. I pushed my way past the sea Of people to the two big glass doors of the office and pushed them open to be greeted with a smiling receptionist. 

“Is this where Mrs. Fairchilds office is?” I asked the receptionist named Vanessa, based on the name tag on her desk, as I slipped off my headphones not wanting to be rude. 

“Ah yes, you must be Mr. Alec Lightwood. Please sit right there.” She said with a smile, gesturing to the two chairs next to the door with a small table between them with some old magazines on them. It resembling a doctor's office waiting room despite the constant fear that you will get sneezed on and get Ebola or something. “She’ll be here any minute now.” 

Just as she finished her sentence the doors swung open and a medium height woman walked through. She had on a pair of nice black dress pants, a blouse, and a long see-through open sweater. She must have been in her mid to late 40’s judging by her face and fashion. She gave off a calming maternal vibe that made the tension of the room lower. 

“Mrs. Fairchild this is Alec Lightwood, the new student.” Vanessa said quickly standing up when Mrs. Fairchild walked Into the room like she was in the military or in a the victorian era and the president just walked in. 

“Please Vanessa, you don’t have to stand up whenever I walk into the room, you're not in the army anymore, and please call me Jocelyn,” She said in a calming voice a mother would use when talking to her child. She turned to me with a kind smile on her face. “Alec, please come into my office so I can give you your schedule and such.”

I stood up and followed her into her office. When she opened up the door I was greeted by the subtle smell of vanilla from the scented candle on her desk. The office was nice shade of blue, not too dark but not too light either and it had a bunch of paintings on the wall’s by the students evident due to the sign saying “Students wall” though it’s less of a student wall and more of a student room. Her desk was a nice medium of neat and messy. She had a living room set up with two old chairs, a couch, and a table with a tea set on it. It was very calming. 

“Please sit,” her voice pulled me back into the real world as she sat down gesturing to the couch adjacent to her. She started to pour herself a cup of hot tea obviously made earlier due to the fact that the burner it was on was already lit. “Tea?”

“Yes please.” I said meekly just wanting something to do with my hands and mouth. 

“Sugar or milk?”

“Um, neither.”

“Alright here you go,” she handed me the cup pouring another for herself. I tasted the tea and it was probably the best thing I’ve ever had. I’ve never liked tea or coffee or anything like that but this was amazing. “In case you’re wondering it dandelion Mint Tea with a tad bit of honey. My own making from my garden.”

“You made this?” I asked in disbelief. She nodded. “This is amazing.” I was debating whether to chug it or slowly drink it to savor it. I chose the latter taking small sips of the delicious nectar. 

“Ok let’s get to buisses we don’t want you to miss your first class, now do we?” Jocelyn smiled at me standing up to get some papers from her desk. “Here is it. This is your schedule with the teacher's name, email, and room number as well as the daily schedule. You will be shadowing Magnus Bane. You two have the exact same schedule. He should be here any second now.” 

Just then Vanessa walked in. “Mrs. Fairch- Jocelyn, uh Magnus Bane is Here.”

“Ah that you Vanessa. Send him in.” Jocelyn put her tea down and stood up when the door swung open and someone walked in. 

“Hi I’m Magnus Bane!”

 

Fuck


End file.
